


《出轨以后》 8

by zyn522344578



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyn522344578/pseuds/zyn522344578
Relationships: 赫海
Kudos: 5





	《出轨以后》 8

李东海一瞬间以为自己见到了什么仙子。

那人打扮得干净新潮，黑暗中只露出高挺的鼻梁和尖尖的下巴，李东海下意识眯眼，借着稀薄的灯光打量着眼前这位从黑暗里走出来的男人。男人身材削瘦，留着一头粉色齐耳短发，亮丽的颜色即使是在昏暗的路灯下也十分显眼，他身穿白衬衣与褐色条纹背带裤，领间一丝不苟地系着黄色花纹丝巾，双手插兜勾唇轻笑的样子让李东海一时之间看入了迷。

“小不点，过来。”男人蹲下身唤过李东海脚边的小博美，小家伙听到主人的召唤屁股一扭跃进男人的怀里。

李东海从地上站起来，对深夜里忽然出现的一人一狗很是好奇。

“请问……”

“嗯？”站在原地逗狗的男人这才抬眼正视李东海，他的声音低沉充满磁性，上扬的鼻音在寂静的夜里宛如清风一样凉爽惬意。

李东海这才发现男人个头比他还高，巴掌大的脸上挂着一副白色眼镜，挑眉看向自己的锐利眼神中带有一丝审问。

陌生的环境让李东海不由自主地拘谨了许多，他抓紧自己的行李箱扶手，抿了抿嘴乖乖地问：

“我订的民宿在这附近，可是我手机掉了找不到路，你知道……”

“我知道。”男人抱着自己的小狗在月色下对李东海笑了，那张雌雄莫辩、好看到连李东海都忍不住一直盯着的脸蛋上有浅浅的梨涡。李东海失神地望着他，眼前的男人上前两步在他的注视下抬起手，下一秒，李东海来不及躲开就感觉到微凉的指尖轻轻地擦过了他的眼角。

“怎么，找不到路哭了吗？”男人的鼻腔里发出一声气音，李东海竟从他略微轻浮的举止中察觉出一丝温柔，那人拉过李东海轻巧的行李箱，弯腰把怀里名为“小不点”的小家伙放在地上。

“走吧，跟我回家。”说着转身就要往不远处的上坡走去。

“哎等一下……”李东海追上去，男人没有一点要停下的意思，他手忙脚乱不知如何是好，脑子一热伸手扯住了男人的背带：“回家？你只用告诉我位置就好……”

“民宿是我开的。”男人好笑地看了眼李东海的手歪头解释道，李东海羞赧的把手收了回去，那人的目光在李东海脸上转了一圈，他半张脸隐没在黑暗中，李东海只能看清他玩味的轻笑。

“你现在不就是要回我家吗？”

李东海明显一愣，还在为巧合感到惊讶时，男子介绍道：“我叫阿云。”

然后他脚步不停，边走边低头对自己身侧的小博美说话，语气轻柔又活泼：

“小不点，开心吗？有漂亮哥哥要来家里做客了哦。”

夜里，李东海发起了高烧。

他刚收拾妥当睡下，没过多久就感觉浑身发烫，整个人宛如有千斤重。他意识到自己是发烧了，可能是在机场吹了冷风，可能是没有及时吃药，李东海躺在陌生的房间里身体忽冷忽热。他好难受，他无法呼吸，他感觉自己就要溺死在深不见底的湖水里。

好累……真的好累……好想就这样睡过去……

李东海迷迷糊糊的，就在他要陷入昏睡时，他想到了李赫宰，生病时在他身边寸步不离忙前忙后的李赫宰，他眼前一片湿润，发烧中的他尤其感性，他下意识去摸床头的手机，摸了好一会儿才后知后觉的想到手机早已丢失了。

他挣扎着爬起来，坐在床边捂住眼睛缓了很久，李东海第一次体会到没人照顾的感觉有多无助多孤独。

打开房门，凌晨的走廊里冷冷清清根本没有人影，他不知道那位自称“阿云”的男人在哪，只能凭借自己的直觉晕晕乎乎的扶着楼梯下楼。

然后他在拐角处跌进了一个怀抱。

李东海没看清来人是谁，下意识就搂紧那具身体，他感觉一双手环住了自己的腰，干净清新的茶香顺着呼吸进入他的胸腔，浑身燥热的感觉稍微缓解了几分，他鼻子一酸，收紧自己的双臂委屈巴巴的呢喃道：“我病了……好难受啊……”

“赫宰……”

再次醒来时李东海不知道自己身处何处，眼前的场景不是自己昨晚入住的房间，这间房间很大，复古到极致的装修风格很合李东海的心意，不远处用展示柜隔开了卧室与客厅，李东海眼尖的发现柜子上摆放了好几款限量手办跟密密麻麻的唱片。阳光从窗外倾洒下来，微微飘动的白色窗帘边是仰躺在沙发上正在看书的阿云。

看上去是在看书，李东海也不确定，那人面无表情眼神淡漠，一动不动的样子又像是在望着纸张出神。

眼前的场景如同油画一样美，李东海却从中阿云的眉目间读出了历经沧桑的寂寞与孤独。

他撑起半边身子动了动，沙发上的人恍然惊醒一样，朝他递来目光。

“醒了？”金钟云恢复温润文雅的模样放下书籍走过来，他穿着宽大的白色T恤跟牛仔裤，清爽的样子看上去像个二十出头的少年，李东海一时之间拿不准主意要不要叫他“哥”。

他俯下身，手指贴在李东海的额前检查温度，李东海随着那人弯腰的动作轻易的看见了他凸出的锁骨和单薄的胸膛，他本能地移开视线，舔了舔干涩的嘴唇。

“还好吗？昨晚你烧得很厉害。”金钟云在床边坐下，他浑身上下散发着亲切柔和的气息，可能是经过昨晚的事，李东海对他的靠近一点也不抗拒。

“我好多了。”生病的人总是乖巧些的，李东海躺在自己的床上睁大眼睛看过来时，金钟云感觉心里像是被猫尾轻轻搔过一样，又轻又痒。

“昨天真是谢谢你了。”李东海诚恳的道谢，停顿一下继续说着，“对不起给你添麻烦了，我……来之前就有些感冒……”

他这才第一次在正常光线下近距离打量阿云，男人长相俊美到像是从漫画里走出来的主人公，面无表情的时候，琉璃眸子里装着冷清与疏离，可看自己时眼中却带有笑意。他的皮肤白得不正常，看不出一点红润，削瘦的身材看上去有些弱不经风。

“没关系，你很乖。”金钟云淡笑，说出的话李东海也并无感觉有什么不妥。

“我叫李东海。”他说道，经过人家一夜的照顾连名字都不告诉实在不太礼貌。

“我知道。”

“啊？”他一愣，金钟云见了却笑得眯起眼角：“登记的时候我见过你的身份证呀。”

李东海不好意思的点了点头，心想生病了连脑子也不好使了。

金钟云心情很好的样子，他觉得李东海呆愣的表情十分有趣，心中对这个深夜相遇的客人生出几分好感。

他支起下巴想起什么似的问道：

“不过……赫宰是谁？你的男朋友吗？”

李东海身体一僵，金钟云直勾勾的注视下，他竟失去了说谎的能力。

“是……”

金钟云勾唇，眼底是李东海琢磨不透的深意。

“他让你伤心了对不对，所以你才会一个人跑出来。”

李东海觉得自己在阿云面前一点秘密都没有，那双略带轻佻的双眼好像把自己的所有心事早已看透。

“不要想他了，跟我在一起吧。”

金钟云突然说道，脸上的表情看不出是真心还是玩笑，李东海对他突如其来的提议十分不解，正当他要出言拒绝时，阿云接着道说：

“别多想，就七天。这七天里，让我做你的男朋友。”

“或许你会发现，自己并不是非他不可。”

李东海心里一动，他不禁有些疑惑，难道真如阿云所说，自己并不是非李赫宰不可吗？自己跟别人交往的话，也会心动吗？脑中立刻浮现出李赫宰的脸，如果那人知道自己跟其他人交往，怕是会怒不可遏吧？李东海突然很想知道李赫宰得知此事后的表情。

阿云倾身靠近李东海，眼里闪着势在必得的精光，他的声音像是有魔力，一字一句蛊惑着李东海，他犹豫了一下后点头。

“好。”

“真可爱。”金钟云揉了揉李东海的脑袋，对他的回答非常满意。

“不过我一夜没睡，现在有点困了。”

说着，金钟云一翻身来到李东海身侧，没一点顾虑拉开李东海身上的被子给自己盖好，宽敞的大床被两人占满，金钟云看了李东海一眼，懒懒地拉了拉他的袖子。

“快躺下，被子漏风。”

然后他就真的闭上眼睛睡着了，李东海惊讶极了，他看着阿云雕刻般的侧颜，睡意再次袭来，最后他小心地捻起被角，与男人拉开了点距离后沉沉睡去。

自然就没看见金钟云睁开的眼睛。

“真是个笨蛋，怎么这么好骗。”

身边的呼吸声逐渐平稳，金钟云下床，浑身雪白的小博美从房外探出一个脑袋，对主人床上的陌生人蠢蠢欲动。

“嘘——melo，来。”金钟云蹲在床边，抱起小白狗后俯在它的耳边压低声音讲悄悄话。

“你说什么？喜欢？”

“嗯嗯好，我也喜欢。”

接下来的几天，李东海躲在阿云的小别墅里过上了与世隔绝的日子，他没有手机，也无意去买新的，他想试着从繁琐的日常工作和自己曾经的舒适圈中走出来，好好的给自己放个假，也许真正静下来了他才能好好的思考今后该怎么做。

金钟云嘴上说两人交往试试，可实际上并没有对李东海提出唐突的要求或是过分靠近，他始终温柔有礼，与李东海保持着恰到好处的距离。他会在李东海睡醒给他送上自己泡的咖啡，会在午后拉着李东海坐在吧台上品尝自己刚烤好的小饼干，两人会在午夜拉上窗帘坐在大厅里的波西米亚沙发上看希区柯克的电影。

李东海曾问过阿云为什么民宿只有自己一位客人，金钟云当时蹲在一楼的阳台边给三色堇浇水，闻言头也不回的回答，要全心全意对你呀。说完他走过来给自己的两只小博美添狗粮，然后笑着问李东海要不要尝一尝。

与金钟云的相处十分愉快，那人就好像真的是一位尽责尽职的恋人，给李东海带来美好的同时又不过问他的过往，李东海开心了也会笑倒在阿云肩上，每当这时金钟云会捏捏李东海的脸颊笑而不语。他们聊巴赫聊夏加尔，聊一切李东海不曾与李赫宰交谈的东西。金钟云还给他听自己录的EP，给他展示自己收藏的上千部碟片，他的房子像是蕴藏着一个巨大的宝藏，李东海永远不知道下一秒阿云会给自己变出什么惊喜。

只是，李东海不止一次发现，阿云跟他在一起时会望着他出神，那双狭长的眼眸常常聚集着一团化不开的浓雾，这时的金钟云即使在他身边，李东海却感觉自己离他好远好远。

“尝尝这个。”金钟云端出一盘小蛋糕，精致的蛋糕上点缀着黄色奶油，整个大厅都弥漫着甜腻浓郁的焦糖香。

李东海坐在他对面挑眉，抱着半信半疑的态度问道：“这次不会再有狗毛了吧？”

金钟云摇摇头，意味不明的笑容让李东海心里发毛。

他挑起一个咬了口，是朗姆薄荷味的，李东海点点头：“好吃的呀。”

“你再换一个。”眼看李东海三两口吃完，金钟云催促道：“这些必须都吃完。”

“急什么，难道不是一种口味吗？”

“不是。”他微微叹气一边拨弄着自己指甲——那是昨天李东海恶作剧给他涂上的黑色美甲。

“我的耳钉掉在蛋液里了，你赶紧吃完看看在哪一个里面。”

李东海嘴角一抽，作势就要把蛋糕扔在他脸上。

“哈哈哈哈，好了好了不逗你了，刚才已经取出来了嘛。”

李东海这才放下心，他又拿起一个随口问道：“你是买了薄荷叶吗？味道好重哦，鼻子里都凉凉的。”

“哪有什么薄荷叶啊。”金钟云抱起脚边的白色小博美，懒懒地给它顺毛，李东海吃得开心他看着也开心。

“我只是挤了半管薄荷味牙膏。”

“……”

晚上，金钟云问他：

“喜欢鳗鱼饭吗？”

“喜欢！”

“椒盐鸡翅呢？”

“喜欢！”

“你有不喜欢的吗？”

“我都喜欢！”

金钟云的微笑有瞬间的僵硬，他很快调整好自己的表情转身进了厨房。

“这是第几天了？”金钟云问。

“第四天？还是第五天？”李东海跟阿云面对面坐在餐桌上，桌上摆着李东海最爱的鳗鱼饭，而金钟云只是小口小口地吃着，好像对食物的兴致并不高。

“没几天了啊……”金钟云嘀咕道：“你是不是要走了？”

“嗯？”李东海怔愣住，这几天他没有考虑这个问题，可这个问题也真实的摆在他面前。

“是吧，我总不能……一辈子待在这吧。”我还有工作，还有家人，还有暂时遗忘实际没捋清的思绪，还有……好几天没联系了的李赫宰。

不知道那人现在在干嘛。

金钟云的脸色突然冷淡下来，李东海能感觉到，这几日的相处中，阿云的笑容明显生动灿烂了许多，他不想再看到他落寞的样子。

“多出门吧，阿云。”李东海有些迟疑有些担忧，他怕自己的话会惹来金钟云的反感。

“嗯。”那人只是轻轻应了一声，李东海知道他绝对没有听进去。

他深吸一口气，把心头那些想说却不知该如何开口的话一并说出。

“不要再一个人看电影了，也不要不吃饭了。”

“多交朋友好吗？不要一直一个人……”

“不是还有你吗？你不是在陪着我吗？”阿云收敛起笑意，两眼直直地盯着餐桌。

“可我，是会离开的……”

“所以我放心不下你。”李东海说着，伸手握紧了金钟云的手心。

“你是以什么身份对我说这句话的呢？”金钟云抬眼，蹙眉的样子让李东海心下一痛。

“阿云。”李东海情不自禁地伸出手，指尖触上金钟云的眉心，试图抚平那里的褶皱。

“不要皱眉，我喜欢你笑的样子。”

“我一直在笑。”他勾唇看着李东海，眼底的情绪深不见底。

“你没有。”李东海难过的摇头，“你不要骗我，我感觉得到，你一直很悲伤。”

金钟云听了这话，脸上不再是一如既往的温和儒雅，他垂下眼帘淡淡的坐在那里，瘦弱的肩膀让李东海看得心疼。

“你在心里筑起一道墙，你把自己困在里面。”

“我都知道的……对不起，我看了那本书。”

对面的人在听到李东海的话后也毫无反应，他低着头，长长的刘海把半张脸都快要遮住。

半晌，金钟云抬头，用最初见到李东海时的冷淡语调说道：

“东海，不是每个人都能拥有幸福的。”

“我犯了错，错的一塌糊涂错的全盘皆输……”

“我好像已经……失去爱的能力了。”

他的声音很轻语气平稳，却让李东海的热泪瞬间浸湿了眼眶。

“不是的阿云……你是世界上最好的人，不要这样说自己……”

金钟云缓缓摇头，他就坐在那里，用云淡风轻的口吻说着令李东海心痛不已的话，李东海感觉他单薄的身影仿佛下一秒就要消失在自己眼前。

“东海，很多事你不懂，这个世界比你想象的要复杂。”

“不要为我哭了，我并不是你所看到的那么完美。”

李东海终于哭出来，他控制不住自己放声大哭着，他也不知道自己为什么如此悲伤。心里的声音一直告诉他，阿云不应该是这样的，那个对他好像有用不完的温柔和耐心的男人，那个仅用几天就对他的爱好了如指掌的男人……他不应该是这样的，不应该是一副被世界遗忘、只能每日与冰冷的回忆作伴的伶仃模样。

李东海的样子十分狼狈，他嘴边还沾着饭粒，却眼角通红哭得上气不接下气。

“看来那个人把你保护的很好。”金钟云笑了一下：“这样就好，你是我这么久以来最挂念的存在了。

说罢，金钟云站起来，他从书柜上取出一张黑胶唱片来到大厅角落的留声机旁，接着他转头对李东海绽开笑脸，笑容是真心实意的欣慰和愉悦。

“一起跳支舞吗？”

金钟云的手臂轻轻揽住了李东海的腰，两人在昏黄朦胧的灯光下随着音乐轻轻踱步。

一个退步后，金钟云牵起了李东海的手举起在半空中，李东海的身体有些不协调，他低头僵硬地穿过两人手臂下的空间勉强完成了一个旋转，在金钟云疑问的目光下不好意思的呐呐道：“对不起呀……我不会跳舞。”

金钟云眼底是化不尽的柔软和溺爱，不再为难李东海只是拉过他将两人贴得更近，李东海的左手抵在金钟云胸前，一时之间只有缓慢流淌的音乐在两人之间游走，一阵沉默后，李东海开口讲起了自己。

他讲到了自己的家庭，从小伴随在身边的哥哥弟弟，青春期时女孩儿们的告白，和自己二十七年以来唯一的心动和爱情。

他断断续续的说着，有时前言不搭后语也不担心金钟云能不能听懂，他讲了好多李赫宰的生活习惯和喜好，李赫宰追他的时候闹了多少笑话，两人在一起后见了对方的爸爸妈妈，包括李赫宰创业的时候有多艰难，甚至那人对自己说的所有情话李东海都一字不落全都记得。

金钟云没有插话只是静静听着，微微叹息的声音很快消散在音乐里。

他说，东海你是幸运的，我很羡慕你的坦荡和勇敢。

你们都没有错，你们只是太爱对方了。

你应该对自己的爱人多点自信，也许他比你想象中的更爱你。

李东海听完沉默不语，半晌，他用轻颤的嗓音反问金钟云：

阿云，那你呢？你何时才能放过自己？

金钟云无法回答，这个问题可能永远也没有答案。

留声机播放着动人的悠扬歌曲——

“几个小时过后，阳光便要升起。”

“明日终将到来，爱情永远分离。”

“多想和你一起，和你一起。”

“多想共同继续最后一曲，再说别离。”

无言的思绪回荡在两人之间，不知谁的轻叹隐藏在空气里。金钟云微微偏过头，在李东海额前留下一吻，李东海攥紧金钟云的衣领，轻轻地闭上了眼睛。

李赫宰推门进来时正好撞见这一幕。


End file.
